The capability of information interconnection is remarkably increased by the Internet and wireless technologies, which experienced an exponential growth across the globe and are expected to support the data traffic generated by hundreds of millions of users. The global transmission of billions of digital data is achieved by switches, long-distance optical fibers, Metropolitan Area Networks, and other various access technologies. The connections between optical fibers and those between optical fibers and equipments are achieved by connectors. As the information interconnection grows explosively, the density of the optical fiber connections is required to be improved continuously, that is, more optical fiber connections per unit volume should be achieved.
Due to the small diameter of the optical fiber, even of the optical fiber coated with a protection layer, hundreds of optical fibers can be placed into an optical cable with a relatively small cross section. However, these optical fibers would cause the space occupied at the side of a connector to be increased by 20 to 50 or more times. Because the optical fiber connector should has a size large enough for holding by fingers, and sufficiently stable optical coupling and holding devices also occupy some space, a typical manner for increasing the connection density is to combine many optical fibers into a pin. However, such a manner is not suitable for the situation where an optical fiber jumper is required, especially in the application approaching the user terminal. In those situations of high density optical fiber connections in which the optical fiber jumper is needed, if the high density optical fiber connections are implemented merely by reducing the geometrical size of the optical fiber plug of the optical fiber connector, a significant operation difficulty will occur, and the neighboring optical fiber plug can be affected susceptibly. For example, during the pulling of an optical fiber plug, the optical fiber plug is difficult for operating due to its small size, and on the other hand, other neighboring optical fiber plugs are susceptible to improper touching and hence loosening.